


Heat

by SamehWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamehWrites/pseuds/SamehWrites
Summary: After starting his sex life in a relationship, Peter found out his spider senses have a perk(debatable) that comes with his strength and the sense of danger. It’s the reoccurring heat - a terrible sense of horniness, which can only be relieved through sex. And we all know how that goes.





	1. Chapter 1

She tried to always be with Peter during his heat periods, because, first, it was a serious productivity block and there was no chance Peter could do anything in heat and second, to put the sex itself aside, it was a serious torture for him; his sensitivity being through the roof, Peter couldn’t even lie still, because anything his skin touched caused a huge wave of arousal to go over his body, sending Peter into spasms and shudder. Peter and she were tracking his heats: marking them to be able to prepare for them in advance, canceling plans and staying in when it happened. They weren’t happening that often, every six months or so, but exactly because they were rare it was easy to forget about them.

She really tried to stay with him. But like everywhere in life, there are unfortunate exceptions. Peter was out in the city, patrolling the streets; he knew she had plans with her friends, so he wouldn’t see her until tonight, which was fine. They’ve been living together for a while now, it wasn’t anything unusual. Peter was swinging in between the buildings when he felt his body tingle a bit. He was getting gradually warmer. He brushed it off at first, it was a sunny day out and he was under direct sunlight a lot. But then, the warmth started slowly travel down to the lower part of his body and it hit him.

Fuck. Oh fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

He forgot. He absolutely forgot. How could he forget? He shot another string of webs but missed the building and nearly fell down, catching himself last moment and landing on a nearby roof sloppily, rolling head over heels. Catching his balance, Peter finally stopped himself and looked down: the bulge on his crotch was already growing bigger and his suit was not helping at all; it was emphasizing the problem if anything.

“Shit,” Peter mumbled. His breath was already heavy, and not from the swinging. He was pretty far from their apartment and didn’t have a change of clothes or his phone with him. He had to make it back home before the heat became worse, cause if he’s late, he’ll be stuck somewhere in the city with an infinite huge boner, unable to move. Peter cursed again and quickly looked around, trying to understand his current location. Suddenly, the tightness of the suit started to feel even tighter than usual, and Peter’s cock twitched, forcing out the first mewl out of him. He had to move fast. Finding the right direction, he shot out the webs and proceeded to move through the city, as fast as he ever was. His body was growing hotter every second, his mouth was starting to salivate more intensely, and the head of his penis was beginning to hurt as if the heat somehow saw the discomfort of his position and rushed upon him to catch him before his return. Peter’s mind was slowly going hazy and casting off into various sexual images. He started thinking about his girlfriend: her hands were roaming his body; he swore he could feel the wetness of her lips on his skin. There she was caressing his earlobe with her teeth, slowly getting down on him, unzipping his pants and—

“No no no no no, you stop that,” Peter panted, shaking his head. He was getting close to home. But so was her, her lips dangerously near his member. Peter’s cock twitched again, and he missed a building again. Thankfully, he was flying low and his fall onto some street wasn’t painful. The impact sent his body into a spasm from oversensitivity, and Peter moaned loudly as he tried to get up. Looking up, already unable to see clearly, Peter saw people gathering around him, taking out their phones. One of them reached their hand and touched his elbow, helping him to get up. A light human touch almost sent Peter into oblivion, because it felt like someone wrapped their lips around the head of his cock. He was already leaking precum, and this was a terrible sign: he had minutes before his body will reach the heat in its entirety. The image of his girlfriend was back. Resting against asphalt on his elbows, Peter suddenly saw her underneath him, her tongue out, grinding against his hips. His cock was so hot now, it felt like he was ins i d e  h e r

Peter whimpered as the image of his girlfriend disappeared again. He was losing it. Using the last bits of his strength, he looked up to try and understand where he was. And thank god, he recognized the neighborhood. Their apartment building was right around the corner. He only needed to web himself up one last time and swing into the window.

“Hey, Spiderman, you alright?” someone asked in concern.

“I’m f-fine,” Peter whined and shot the web in front of him. Gladly, it clung onto the wall and allowed him to yank himself up in the air one last time before shooting another web right near their apartment’s window, which oh my god was left open. Peter flew inside in one motion, collapsing onto the floor. He immediately pressed a button on his chest and released his body from the suit, moaning as it slid down his skin, which felt like dozens of hands caressing him. His girlfriend was back underneath him, holding his cock against her _flaming hot folds_

Her image was dispersed by Peter’s saliva dripping onto the ground from his parted lips. He whimpered, completely out of breath, struggling to close his mouth. Shaking, Peter got up and made his way to the nightstand to grab his phone.

_the heat_

_we forgot_

_babe come back_

_please come back_

He finally climbed onto the bed, taking his pants off on the way. Grabbing his cock, he squeezed it, trying to relieve the pressure but only adding more to the tip. It was leaking lavishly, making Peter whine without rest. He closed his eyes shut and bit on his lip, trying to hold himself together. His body was on fire: his senses were through the roof and even the slightest contact of the sheets with his skin, the smallest motion around the bed sent a jolt of arousal through him, making him moan. He felt like the entirety of his body was one huge erogenous spot, and he was being teased, touched and licked all over and at the same time he felt that nothing was actually doing that to him, and his body longed for these actions with desperation.

A moaning mess, Peter turned himself over, pressing his face into the pillow, and started jerking himself off vigorously, in fast rough motions. His girlfriend was right at his ear, losing it, whining his name, as his palm turned into her folds, similarly wet from all the precum leaking all around his shaft. Salivating all over the pillowcase, Peter brought himself extremely close to an orgasm, but his arousal stopped moments before the very peak and did not move any higher, denying him the relief. Peter sobbed, biting harder onto his lip, buckling his hips into the mattress, desperate for facilitation. That was the worst part of it all: Peter was not able to orgasm without his girlfriend. Such intense excitability needed direct contact with a pu—

“Fu-uck,” Peter moaned, unable to even think of that word anymore. He had no sane thoughts left in his head. All there was were endless images of his cock sliding in and out of his girlfriend’s cunt, her tongue running up and down his length, moans, wetness, friction, and continuously growing hotness. Grabbing his phone again with his free hand, Peter looked at the chat, hoping to see an update.

But there was none.

His messages had the ‘received’ check, but they were still unread.

Of course. She’s with her friends, she probably doesn’t even have her phone near her. If she never reads those messages and only finds out after eventually getting home… Peter didn’t know if he could make it through the day. He wasn’t even sure if he could make it through the next hour. He could _feel_ his cock pulsating, it was pounding in his ears and sending impulses through his entire figure, teasing every inch of his body.

“Ple-ease,” he sobbed, coiling in desperation, tears prickling in his eyes. Peter was on an unending edge. And he didn’t know how much else he would last.

***

She loved spending time with her friends. They kind of separated since high school, but their meetings, although now happening less often, were always filled with life updates and stories, because everyone had a ton and a few kilos of info they were willing to share with each other.

“So, yeah, although it has been two dates already, I’m still not sure if he’s boyfriend material,” one of the girls ended, shrugging her shoulders. The other one, sitting next, quickly caught the thought.

“By the way, about boyfriend material,” she stirred the drink in her glass with a straw, “how’s the nerd king doing?”

No names were called, but it was pretty obvious the girl was referring to Peter. “The Nerd Queen,” as she has been hailed as, jerked her head upwards at the change of topic.

“He’s great,” she said, fixing her hair.

“Is he still doing that Stark Internship of his?”

“Yeah, he’s pretty busy,” she smirked to herself, images of Peter in his Spiderman suit swinging around the city.

“Damn, I wish I had such a solid job opportunity. I bet he doesn’t have to worry about his future at all!”

“Of course not, it’s only fair! With brains like his…”

“It’s not perfect. Yeah, it’s a solid job, but it’s… pretty tough,” she said, now recalling all the times she had to fix Peter up after his missions. Oh, about Peter. “Actually, thanks for reminding me. I should probably check on him, see if he’s done working.”

She took her bag, which was hanging on her chair and calmly searched for the phone. Finally getting a hold of it, she took it out to find a few pending new messages from Peter. _Speak of the devil_ , she thought. Her cheerful demeanor, however, was quickly gone when she read the content of the texts.

Shit.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit.

“The heat!”

She jumped up, her heart beating like insane. These messages were sent three hours ago. How long has he been like this? Oh no. Oh, she's so stupid! How could she forget? Why didn't she look at the phone sooner? This is bad.

“The heat?...” one of her friends raised her brow, looking at her in confusion. Realizing she said it out loud, her lips parted, her mind searching for an explanation.

“…er.”

“Er?”

“The heater. I-I-I forgot to—to—to turn off the heater!”

“Are you okay?”

“I gotta go! I’ll see you later, okay?”

She grabbed her bag and took off, running as fast as she could.

“Oh, Peter, please, hang in there. I’m on my way.”


	2. Chapter 2

In a desperate need to catch a taxi, she literally threw herself in front of a car, urging it to stop. Getting an inviting gesture from the driver, she jumped inside on the passenger seat and spat out the address.

“Go go go, please, I need to get there as fast as possible,” she babbled, opening her chat with Peter and starting to type rapidly.

“Geez, what’s the hurry?” the driver asked, turning his wheel and merging with the car flow.

_oh my god_

“My boyfriend is in trouble,” she said, shaking nervously.

_oh my god peter im so sorry_

_im omw_

“He needs me,” she said quitter, finishing her last message.

_please hang in there im coming_

“Sorry to hear that,” said the driver, throwing a quick look at her, “but it’s rush hour, lady. I’ll try to get you there as fast as I can, but your boy chose the worst time to be in trouble. No offense.”

“None taken. It’s on me. I should’ve known it was about to happen, but I completely forgot.” Her leg was shaking in a nervous tick as she watched the road lights change from red to green, hoping they’ll make it through the next one.

“My, what is it with your boy?”

“He has a… condition,” her cheeks flushed red. She imagined Peter’s possible state, all hot and bothered, unwillingly edging himself, desperate for human contact. For contact with her. She pressed her thighs closer together. The situation, although alarming, was extremely arousing at the same time.

“A condition? Is it dangerous?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, you know… is it lethal?” asked the driver nonchalantly, taking another turn.

“Oh god, no! God, I hope it’s not!” her eyes grew bigger as she let the frightful thoughts enter her mind. She heard her phone beep, notifying her of a new message, making her heart beat even faster than it already was. She opened the chat again.

_please hurry_

_its bad_

“Ah. See? I told you. Rush hour.”

She looked up to see a wall of red lights in front of her. All the cars were frozen in place, all the rows were stuck dead until the very end of the road, which was pretty far away. She pressed her lips tightly together. This won’t do. It will take her forever to get home if she continues like this.

She had to run.

“You know what? I’ve got this from here.”

She took out the money and slammed it onto the car dash, unbuckling her seatbelt and quickly getting out of the car.

“Hey! Careful, you punk!”

It was the last thing she could remotely hear her driver say before she took off. To say she ran fast would be a huge understatement. Never in her life has she run as fast as she was running now. Gladly, they managed to make some progress on the road, and the apartment was not as far away. Checking the time, she maneuvered through the crowd, getting gradually closer. When she could see her building at the end of the street, she picked up the pace as if seeing the finish line at a marathon. At the front door, she tried to dial the entrance code, making mistakes thrice, because her shaking fingers kept missing the right buttons. After hearing the buzz, she flew into the main hall and rushed up the stairs, getting the keys out of the bag in advance. Finally, at the apartment door, she started going through all the keys with her shaking fingers, struggling to find the right one. Mailbox, office, parent’s house… there, the building key. She shoved it in and turned until a click, smashing the door open.

***

Peter couldn’t move a muscle. All the energy was going from all the parts of his body straight into his cock, which was glowing from how red, swollen, and tight it was. Peter has never felt worse in his life: it was a feeling of constant, unflagging, ongoing edging. His body was in an insufferable pre-orgasmic state, and Peter’s mind was going absolutely insane from all the hours of denied relief. He was crying, letting out desperate sobs, unable to take it anymore. His hand was fixated around his shaft, pumping it without pause for god knows how long, without any results.

When the door was thrown open, he thought he was hallucinating. But then, a strong, wild, dizzying smell filled the apartment, making Peter’s body shudder in anticipation. It was perfume, sweat, and her natural scent, which made the veins on his length pulsate with renewed vigor. He moaned, inhaling every last bit of it, its hints stimulating every living inch of his body.

The state of him was heartbreaking. But god how extremely sexual it was: Peter’s body, covered in sweat and precum, twirling and quivering in wrinkled sheets, his cock squeezed tightly in his hand, leaking from his hyper arousal. Her folds clenched at the view, leaking from the mere thought of his pulsating length inside her.

And fuck did he feel it. Her presence in the room after hours of sexual solitude felt like a whole new world of sensations. He could smell her fluids slowly soaking her underwear, he could feel the heat coming from between her legs and it drove him absolutely crazy.

“Oh, Peter,” she said quietly, astounded.

“Ple-ease,” he sobbed, “I—I—I ca-an’t, I—”

“Yes, yes, Peter, I got you, I got you,” she mumbled, quickly undressing herself completely and climbing onto the bed. She was afraid to touch him first, it could worsen the situation. So she loomed over his cock, positioning herself more comfortably. Peter could feel the time slow down as she was slowly lowering her head to his member. He could feel all of it: the heat coming from her parted lips, the wetness inside her mouth. His own mouth opened in anticipation, saliva dripping from the corners. And then, her lips covered his tip and Peter screamed. His hips immediately jerked up, desperate for her to take him in deeper. She quickly complied, having no intension in torturing him and took his entire length in in one motion.

“A-a-ah!” Peter’s head arched backwards, into the cupboard, his hands grabbed at his hair, simultaneously covering his face. His head was spinning.  
Rushing to relief him, she moved her head quickly up and down his entire member, her tongue flickering his tip. Peter’s body got immensely tense as he shuddered, raising his hips higher, gravitating towards the heat behind her lips. Then, she brought her hand closer and cupped his balls, squeezing them lightly, and Peter absolutely lost it. Screaming her name, his back arched and his hips buckled into her mouth as he unleashed a thick spurt of cum down her throat, his entire body trembling.

She made an attempt to swallow, but Peter released too much sperm for her to handle, so it started spilling down his cock and onto the sheets, as she continued to suck him through his orgasm. By the time he stopped ejaculating, all she could think about was how overwhelmingly wet she was: her pussy was dripping all over already wet bed sheets.

Peter’s cock was still rock hard, even after the blowjob. Hours of him lying on the edge of orgasm without achieving it led to a lot of unleashed sex drive and sperm, which had to be released in more than one go. She looked up at him, wiping her lips. Peter’s breath was heavy, he was looking at her through the daze in his eyes, completely disoriented. She started to slowly make her way up his body, her breasts accidentally caressing his tip. Peter whimpered, his cock spasming from the sensation. Even after an orgasm, he was still immensely sensitive. She slipped her hands up his torso, her body slowly sliding against his, making Peter moan shakily. He was flaming hot, his body felt like an open fire, few degrees higher and it would actually burn her skin.

She positioned herself above him, her pussy inches from his cock. It was magnetizing, drops of lube were dripping on his tip, and it made Peter’s body shiver. Locking her gaze with his, she parted her outer lips with her fingers and slowly slid down his length with sloshing sounds, mewling from the feeling of Peter inside her. She could feel her cock pulsating and it made her walls clench around him harder.

“Oh g-god,” Peter sobbed, his hands raising to find hers and intertwine their fingers. “Ple-ase, mo-ve, a-ah, please please ple-ase.”

She bit her lips and started grinding her hips against his, parting her lips from the sense of flaming friction. Peter’s hands squeezed her own tighter, and she raised them up to the sides of his head to fixate him. His cock was never huger, it must’ve been from the long waiting in heat. It was tearing her apart, spreading her walls. She moaned with her mouth open, dripping onto his chest. Peter leaned in and smashed his lips against hers in a sloppy kiss, their teeth clashing.

“I’m so-orry,” her voice was lewd and jumpy from the thrusts, “I’m—a-ah!”

Regaining some strength, Peter squeezed her waist tightly and started slamming her down onto his cock in aiding motions, his hips jerking up for additional impact. She cried, licking and biting at Peter’s neck, sobbing into his ear.

“So good, so-o go-od, yes yes ye-s,” she praised him, tears spilling from her eyes. She lifted herself up a bit so she could see Peter’s face, their noses touching. Peter’s face was red, veins pumping on his forehead.

“I wa-anted it so ba-ad,” Peter sobbed, losing his breath, “and it feels so-o good, so good.”

He repositioned himself and began to pin her down with renewed force, his hips smashing into her from beneath. The tip of his cock was pounding into her cervix, making her stick her tongue out in ecstasy.

“Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop,” her voice got higher with every word as her body twisted, anticipating release. Peter groaned, his fingers digging into her hips.

“I’m gonna cum gonna cum,” he breathed shakily, raising his head and caressing her lips with his.

Moments before the high, she started choking from the thrusting force. She threw her head back, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she screamed Peter’s name, slammed into her orgasm. She proceeded to grind her hips rapidly, riding through her orgasm and mewling from overstimulation, seeing Peter’s tense face as he reached the same edge he’s been on for the last four hours or so. From one of the thrusts, her folds clenched tightly around Peter’s length and he cried, arching his back, pressing his head into the cupboard, hit with the strongest heat orgasm he’s ever had. His vision went black as he covered his face with his arms, shivering with all his muscles. She lied powerlessly on his chest, his cock still inside her, having no strength to get off it.

“Peter,” she whispered. Not receiving any reaction in response, she raised her head a bit. “Peter. You okay?”

“Huh? Yeah,” he croaked, barely able to speak. “I think I passed out.”

She chuckled. “Let’s not forget about the heat again, yeah?”

Peter chuckled tiredly in return. “Yeah.”

She gained her strength and got up from his cock. There’s so much sperm, it began to spill down her inner thighs. Peter opened his eyes and moaned quietly.

“Oh no, I can’t look at you,” he said, covering his face with a pillow.

“What? Why?”

“Because I’m about to have a boner, and I’m not ready for another one of those for like, a week.”

She giggled, lying next to Peter, peaking underneath the pillow and removing wet strings of hair from his tired, but smiling face.

“Also,” he began, averting his glance.

“Hm?”

“I think there are videos of Spiderman, lying on the ground with a huge boner and humping the asphalt.”

She laughed, getting closer and covering them both with a pillow.

“I always knew he was a kinky perv.” She closed her eyes and kissed Peter softly, feeling him smiling into the kiss.

“I love you,” he said the moment after they parted their lips.

“I love you more, Peter.”

“I love you most.”


End file.
